the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian L. Roberts
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | residence = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. | party = Democratic | education = Germantown Academy | alma_mater = The Wharton School | title = Chairman and CEO of Comcast | salary = US$32.5 million (2017) | spouse = Aileen Kennedy | children = 3 | parents = Ralph J. Roberts Suzanne Roberts | networth = US$1.7 billion (October 2018)https://www.forbes.com/profile/brian-roberts/?list=billionaires, Forbes.com; accessed January 13, 2018. }} Brian L. Roberts (born June 28, 1959) is an American businessman who currently serves as the Chairman and Chief Executive Officer (CEO) of Comcast, an American company providing cable, entertainment, and communications products and services which was founded by his father, Ralph J. Roberts. Early life and education Roberts was born into a Jewish familyJewish Daily Forward: Top 50 Jews 2012: "Brian Roberts" retrieved December 25, 2012Jewish Daily Forward: "Brian Roberts' Jewish Roots and Outsized Ambition Drive Comcast's Rise in Media", forward.com, March 2, 2014. in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, the son of Ralph J. Roberts, the founder of Comcast Corporation, and Suzanne (née Fleisher), a former actress and playwright. Roberts graduated from the Germantown Academy and earned a Bachelor of Science degree from the Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania in 1981, and immediately began working for Comcast.Philadelphia Inquirer: "A continual spotlight awaits a 'very private' Brian Roberts AT&T deal catapults Comcast's chief to the industry forefront" By Benjamin Y. Lowe December 21, 2001 Career Roberts is Chairman and CEO of Comcast Corporation, and personally controls 33 1/3% of the voting rights of the company.Comcast Corporation Website: "Brian L. Roberts, Chairman and CEO, Comcast Corporation", comcast.com; retrieved February 12, 2014 He was named President of Comcast Corporation in 1990 when the company had $657 million in annual revenue. Comcast Corporation’s annual revenue has since grown to $87.4 billion. Roberts is Chairman of the Board of Directors of the National Cable & Telecommunications Association (NCTA), and a former treasurer."U.S. Cable Industry Launches 'Take Control. It's Easy' Campaign to Help Parents Manage Their Family's TV Viewing" April 26, 2005 Roberts served as Chairman of NCTA from 1995 to 1996, when the landmark deregulatory 1996 Telecommunications Act became law. In 2016, Roberts received US$28.6 million in compensation, and in 2018, his net worth was US$1.98 billion. Awards and philanthropy Institutional Investor Magazine named Roberts as its top vote-getter for three years in a row (2004–06) in the Cable & Satellite category of their America's Best CEOs annual survey; and named Comcast as one of America's Most Shareholder-Friendly Companies in 2006. Roberts was the recipient of the 2004 Humanitarian Award from the Simon Wiesenthal Center, and was the 2002 Walter Kaitz Foundation Honoree of the Year for his commitment to diversity in the cable industry. The Police Athletic League of Philadelphia honored Roberts with their 2002 award for his commitment to youth programs and community partnerships. In 2001, Roberts was awarded the USC Shoah Foundation Institute's 2011 Ambassador for Humanity Award.Michael Elkin Jewish Exponent: "Shoah Salute: Personal Meaning for Comcast CEO", jewishexponent.com, May 4, 2011; accessed June 20, 2015. The Aileen K. and Brian L. Roberts Foundation was one of the largest contributors to the restoration of the Alfred W. Fleisher Memorial Synagogue at Eastern State Penitentiary in Philadelphia, named in the honor of his maternal grandfather.Eastern State Penitentiary: "Funders for the Synagogue Restoration", easternstate.org; retrieved February 19, 2014. Maccabiah Games Being an All-American squash player and of Jewish descent, Roberts participated in the Maccabiah Games in Israel, earning a Gold Medal with the U.S. Squash team in 2005, and Silver Medals in 1981, 1985, 1997, and 2009.Michael Elkin "Shoah Salute: Personal Meaning for Comcast CEO", jewishexponent.com, May 4, 2011; accessed June 20, 2015. On October 21, 2012, Roberts was honored by Maccabi USA as a 'Legend of the Maccabiah.'Maccabi USA: "2012 Legends of Maccabiah"; retrieved December 20, 2014. Politics Roberts was a founding co-chair of Philadelphia 2000, the nonpartisan host committee for the 2000 Republican National Convention. The Pennsylvania Report named Roberts to the 2003 "The Pennsylvania Report Power 75" list of influential figures in Pennsylvania politics, calling him "Pennsylvania’s most powerful businessman", and noted his influence with Pennsylvania Governor Ed Rendell. In 2003, Roberts was named to the PoliticsPA list of politically influential individuals. Since 2006, Roberts has donated more than $76,000 to Democratic candidates, and $13,500 to Republican candidates. In December 2009, Roberts wrote a letter to President Barack Obama, endorsing the Patient Protection and Affordable Care Act.Roberts endorses PPACA, politico.com; accessed June 19, 2015. Personal life Roberts and his wife, Aileen Kennedy Roberts, live in Philadelphia and have three children, Sarah, Tucker and Amanda. Aileen is the director of the Barnes Foundation.Aileen Kennedy Roberts profile, businessweek.com; retrieved July 8, 2012."Philadelphia Award 2012 - Joseph Neubauer and Aileen Roberts were honored for their work on the new Barnes", phillymag,com, May 31, 2012 Roberts' father is late Comcast founder Ralph J. Roberts, and his mother is Suzanne Roberts. In 2010, Roberts presented his mother, along with his brother Douglas and his father, Women's Image Network Awards Lifetime Achievement Award. Roberts owns a 48 ft sloop and a 65 ft sloop, both designed by Sparkman & Stephens and named Aileen after his wife, which he sails while on vacation in his seasonal home on Martha's Vineyard. Roberts' son, Tucker, was appointed president of Overwatch League esports team Philadelphia Fusion in January 2018, after Comcast and its sporting arm Comcast Spectacor paid a reported $20 million in franchise fees to participate in that league. References Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:Businesspeople from Philadelphia Category:American chief executives Category:Jewish American philanthropists Category:Jewish American sportspeople Category:American corporate directors Category:American media executives Category:American male squash players Category:Bank of New York Category:American chairmen of corporations Category:Comcast people Category:Maccabiah Games gold medalists for the United States Category:Maccabiah Games squash players Category:Competitors at the 2009 Maccabiah Games Category:Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania alumni Category:University of Pennsylvania alumni Category:American billionaires Category:Germantown Academy alumni Brian L. Category:Competitors at the 1981 Maccabiah Games Category:Competitors at the 1985 Maccabiah Games Category:Competitors at the 1997 Maccabiah Games Category:Competitors at the 2005 Maccabiah Games